


𝓘𝓽’𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮

by angrybirdcr



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Office Romance, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woc!reader, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: You’re a renowned lawyer on your own accord, but you have a secret.  As your best friend, Andy Barber,  plans a new beginning away from Newton, will you have the courage to confess your feelings to him before it’s too late?
Relationships: Andy Barber & Reader, Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber x WOC!Lawyer Reader, Andy Barber/You, andy barber x reader, andy barber x y/n, andy barber x you - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	𝓘𝓽’𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮

**Author's Note:**

> //You can also find me on Tumblr // Wattpad
> 
> A/N: I’m back my dear followers!! I’m really excited about this one. It has been on the works for almost a month now, but it’s finally here!! But I couldn’t have been able to do this without the amazing Tumblr @navybrat817, she took upon herself the titanic task of proofreading this and helping me to edit it too.🥰💖 This little piece takes place POST-Defending Jacob events, but here Jacob dies! And it was written for two TUMBLR writing challenges: 
> 
> -First for my dear @just-one-ordinary-girl’s 1K Followers Milestone  
> -And secondly for the lovely @sylvie-writes and her Collaborative Library
> 
> Prompts:  
> 2\. “I really want to kiss you right now. May I?”  
> 8\. “I love you! I love you, okay? There. You got me to say it. Happy?”  
> 17\. I wasn’t going to judge what you just said, but…  
> 41\. “This-You, Me. I just want you to know, I’m all in.” 
> 
> ** *** **  
> **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY own the rights over my own original characters // Pics are taken from the internet for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Dividers by me! Feel free to use them but please credit me if you do 🤗  
> **Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Feel free to like, comment and save. Thank You!**  
> ** *** **
> 
> Warnings: 18+. Angsty with hints of fluff and a dash of smut (a tad bit of dirty talking, oral and fingering - female receiving ). Unrequited love, mutual pinning, Friends to lovers, Office romance. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY.  
> ** *** **

_**For the world**_ , he was only the famous ADA publicly attached to _an unfortunate event._ A case that caused his family to become broken. **  
**

_**But for you?**_ He was just the man who held your heart, howbeit unbeknownst to him. Such affections had always remained a secret, _a beautiful sentiment_ that could only bloom in your dreams as opposed to the reality that inhabited your every day.

 _Once upon a time,_ your story began with the promise of a life together, filled with the laughs and hopes of entwined lovers. _But life had other plans._

 _One day_ , entered Laurie and all the dreams that you had built came crashing down on you. Yet you refused to let that fall dictate the way that you would continue to live your life and much less to drift you apart from the one that you loved.

_So, you stayed._

Not in the way that you had once envisioned as a naïve teenager, but with the strength and fierce determination of a woman paving her way into the world of law.

 _Him_? He remained in the background of your story, even when that broke your heart a little piece at the time

_That’s how you came to be in this position._

After years of watching him t _o elope with someone else_ , _to form a family_ with her, to cherish his success while he went home to them, to hold his hand after a lost court case while he cried on _her_ shoulders. _Years_ of letting him comfort you on your grey days even when your nights remained cold, after countless bittersweet days of pulling your walls down as he made you smile, _so many memories, so many tears, so many laughs…_

_Were you finally about to part ways?_

It had been days since your last conversation with Andy, one that had really taken a toll on you. The weight of the complicated case added to the lack of sleep and the clear stress dropped on you by his news were more than evident with the bags under your eyes and the throbbing headache that you were sporting.

_But he didn’t know_

_How could he?_ After all, you had faked your acceptance of the news so incredibly well that even you had believed your own reaction. But by all means, would you be able to really hold on after he leaves? Would you be able to move on from him? As you held the glass of whiskey to your lips, ever so slowly like the pained heartbeat in your chest, _his words came back crashing down on your already weakened self._

##  **** *** ****

_“Hey, sweetheart! Do you have a moment?” Andy called you, handsomely leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed with rolled up sleeves and his gorgeous smile on full display. Just his presence in the office lifted up your spirits and warmed up the otherwise cold and empty room._

_“Sure! Come in!” You happily said, taking a break for the first time during the day, finally lifting your eyes from the paper that you had been working on for the last few hours “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Barber?” You playfully teased him, knowing very well how he always snorted at you calling him so formally._

_“Well, Miss… I’m the harbinger of some news of my own” He said, taking a seat across from you as you reclined back in yours, your head softly nestled against it._

_“Is that it? Do tell me then” You smiled, unknown to you that you would soon come to regret such a decision._

_“I don’t know where to start, though” He chuckled._

_“I believe that they say you should start from the beginning?! Isn’t that it?” You teased with a chuckle._

_“Ain’t that the truth?!” He followed you on the bantering as he stood up from the chair, slowly walking around your desk until he was standing right next to you. You eyed him up without moving until he settled, sitting at the edge of your desk with his eyes fixed on you._

[Originally posted by capsgrantrogers](https://tmblr.co/ZqSO2eZE0ffDeq00)

_“I didn’t want you to hear this from others, given our close relationship” He said with a now stiffened expression, making you straighten up and readying yourself for what he was about to tell you._

_“What is it, Andy? You’re worrying me” You scrunched up your face in concern._

_“Colorado. It’s a go” He said, his eyes now filled with emotion. He seemed apprehensive weighing your reaction, but at the same time he looked calmed, serene even._

_“Wait… so you’re leaving?!” You unbelievingly said, noticing his unwavering demeanor your heart leaped in shock “You ARE leaving…” You repeated as if you were letting the words sink in, standing up to take place next to him with a heavy sigh._

_“Yeah–” He opened up his mouth as if to say something else, but clearly the inner struggle wasn’t yours only as his hand anxiously rubbed his face “After everything that happened with Jacob and Laurie… I— I think that it is no longer possible to stay here” The way his eyes were down casted told you of the pain that he still carried with him even after all these months post-trial and post-Jake’s death. Your chest constricted at his affected form, your hand now rested over his knee in a comforting way as a momentary silence engulfed the air._

_“Wow—Okay… It’s okay, Andy” You briefly paused to swallow the lump that had formed “–if you must do so then so be it. As long as it means for you to be happy, then I’m happy for you” You said as he sighed._

_Being with him had always been so easy yet so frighteningly dangerous. Even right now the pounding in your chest caused by the closeness of him and the familiar heat and tingling on your skin that only he had on you, not that he knew about it… or so you thought. As the realization of the compromising position that you were in dawned on you, you were about to retreat your hand when you felt his taking hold of it. It was just a tender grip, but such a soft touch was enough to catch your breath and for warmth to swim beneath your cheeks._

_“Thank you, darling” He said with a ghost of a smile “Honestly? It was never my dream to leave the place that I used to call home, but it just doesn’t feel like it anymore. I postponed it as much as I could, waiting for Laurie to get better” The mention of his wife’s name was like a bucket of iced water being poured down on you._

_He wasn’t yours._

_He never was._

_He would never be._

_“I understand…You don’t have to explain anything to me” You said, swiftly untangling your hand from his. The loss of his warmth immediately caused a chill to wash over you as you stood up. You created a much needed space in between you, your eyes darting everywhere but on him as you neatly concealed the shredded pieces of your heart behind the mask of a weak smile._

_“But you deserved to know” He softly said, the way that his eyes locked with yours made it impossible for you to stay like that for another single second, you could not risk him to see right through your charade._

_“I did, didn’t I? Well, I truly appreciate your honesty here. I just hope that I’m invited to visit you” Your lips weakly curled up, his lovely chuckle the expected reply that made your chest clench._

_“Of course.”_

_“However, you now owe me one last meal together before you leave!” He nodded “Now.. As much as I always enjoy your company, I do have to finish this up before the sun fully goes down” You honestly said, tiredly looking back at the pile of files still sitting on your desk._

_“And I wouldn’t want to be the cause of your delay” He said, reaching out to you to drop a chaste peck on the cheek, a gesture of affection that had become a habit through the years, before walking to the door._

_“Andy…” You called, making him stop dead on his tracks, turning to give you one last glance._

_“It was nice to see you” You said pouring down all the emotion that you could on it_

_“Likewise, dahling” He said, letting his thick Bostonian accent shine as he disappeared through the door._

##  **** *** ****

Now, here you were in the same spot where that conversation took place and regretting ever saying those words. W _hy had you forced yourself to spend more time with him like that?_ Your case came to a close after long days going well into the night and countless cups of coffee. It became yet another fair win in court with a satisfied client and a great amount of good press to your name. Although you never did it for that, you were grateful for the recognition that came with the hard earned fruits of your labor. 

Yet all thoughts of the reverie that came with such a success came to a halt by the burning ache in your lungs as the clock advanced at a torturously slow pace, the bitter taste of alcohol the only thing parching up your dried up throat. Your only wish for the night was to get through it without a hitch, something that right now seemed just like a distant dream and a hopeful speck. But all lines of thought were seized by the undisputable sign of his arrival, _the slight creaking of the door and the unmistakable sound of his powerful footsteps._

“Hello there! Are you ready?” Andy asked. You slumped your shoulders and thickly swallowed, immediately feeling the tension rise the moment that he stepped in “Or did I come _too early_ for you?” He hesitated checking the time on his wrist watch again.

 _“Oh no, not at all,_ Andy” You said, setting down your glass over the small table, your apprehensiveness at the situation on full display for him to see.

“Is there something wrong? I mean, _you_ having _a drink_ this early is not really like you and I heard that the case went terribly well” He pointed out, to which you just shrugged with a sigh. Your clear, unsettling demeanor did not go missed to him as he took a step closer to you, only adding to the shaky feeling racking you up.

“Do you want the truth or the sugarcoated alternative?” You asked with slightly curled up lips as he frowned with crossed arms.

“Why would I want anything other than the truth? That just doesn’t make any sense…” He matter-of-factly said. His serious expression directed at you was something that you never liked, as it made you feel like a small child being reprimanded…and _he knew it._

[Originally posted by xo-tough-love-xo](https://tmblr.co/ZvWUCVZEN3FZ4u00)

So, without sparing him a second glance, you walked around him to grab your bag from underneath your desk, his eyes following your every motion. The moment that you attempted to walk towards the door without meeting his eyes was his cue to step in. He softly grabbed your arm to stop you, his heated touch the trigger that made you feel all the air knocked out from your lungs.

“What’s really going on?” He inquired, his warm hand on your skin sending electrifying tingles through your body and turning your mind into mush, your mask of indifference effectively falling down at that.

“I don’t wanna do this right now. We must leave now or we’ll lose our reservation” You tried to dismiss it by looking away, but he did not falter on his hold on you. It was not a hurting grip, but a reaffirming one.

“Darling, _please_ … I can clearly see that something is bothering you. You can’t lie to me like this, so we’re not leaving until you tell me the truth” For the first time in a long time, you felt incredibly vulnerable and one intent look of his was all it took him to disarm you on his arms. 

_You could no longer keep it in._

“I’m sorry Andy, I truly am, but I can’t go out with you—“ You paused “I know that I’m the one who suggested it in the first place, but it was foolish of me to believe that I would be able to go through it knowing it’d be the last time that I’ll see you” Your eyes glistened with heavy emotion as you gritted your teeth in an attempt to hold it together, such an intense look that made him release you as you stepped back with a shaky sigh.

_But he was no fool._

You had always assumed that he only saw you as a good friend, _never_ sparing him a second to really see beyond his charm and kindness. Truth was you held his affections as much as he did yours and how hard it had been for him to work close to you unable to be anything more than your good friend. But he never made an improper advance towards you, _no_ , because you deserved better. _Laurie_ deserved better, too, and he would never break his marital vows to her. That didn’t stop him from supporting you at every step of the way. 

_He was always there._

Sharing with you the good and the bad times, admiring you from afar and from up close too and watching you evolve into the wonderful woman that you became.

The one who owned every corner of his soul and that inhabited his beating heart day and night, on his daily thoughts and on his nightly dreams.

It was the knowledge of your every breathing cell that caused a flicker of doubt, of unexpected joy and shock to shine bright through his eyes. It was the way that your chest heaved and the strength with which you bit your lip that told him a different story than the one that you were trying to sell him.

“But it won’t be the last time…You said it yourself, that you would come and visit me. Or is it that you don’t intend to do so?” He asked, a frown etched on his face as if the possibility of those words being a reality dragged a pitch fork through the walls of his heart. The way that your eyes widened when meeting his blue ones and how your lip quivered gave you away, it was true… _you wouldn’t visit him._

_And that, that broke his heart._

_But why?_ That was the one question that flooded his mind. It didn’t help to watch you walk around him, turning your back to him, carelessly throwing your bag on the couch. No matter how big or small your disagreements in the past were, you had _NEVER_ done such a thing before. You had always faced him straightforwardly and talked it out. But right now? You made the wheels turn inside him, awakening something that he had hoped to be dormant still yet his heart’s Olympic somersault made him well aware of his own lie… he was wrong all along. His ardent desires had only been hidden in the deepest confines of his soul awaiting to be unlocked and they? _They just did._

“ _Okay_ … And may I know the reason for the sudden change?” He asked, his voice deep and thick with emotion. The thought of never seeing you again brought an unsettling feeling on his guts.

“Oh, _Andy_ …” You moaned, further pulling at the strings of his core “…please let us not do this. I thought that I’d be able to bid you a proper goodbye, but _I can’t_ ” Your troubled mind heavily battled back and forth between swallowing your pride and still going out with him or to finally let your walls down to tell him what has been eating you alive all this long. 

Sadly for you, your body had already betrayed you and Andy could read you like a book. Something that was evident by the slight, huffed smirk and narrowed eyes on his face.

“You don’t want to see me…” He flatly said while taking a step closer to you as your legs remained stuck in place and his eyes burned through your soul “ _Why_?” He did not falter on his advance towards you, as your heart raced inside your chest

_“You don’t understand.”_

“Then why don’t you try to explain it to me?” He raised his voice with begging hands. The way that your chest heaved in his proximity, the deep intake of breath that you took making his intoxicating smell to fill up your nostrils pulling you into a haze… He _saw_ it all, _he felt it all…_

“ _If–i_ f it would be that easy, don’t ya think that I’d have done so a long time ago?” His shit-eating grin completely threw you off “Why are you smirking like that?” You asked confused “Shouldn’t you be… I dunno, _angry_? Or _Disappointed_?”

“Well, _sweetheart_ , you did just admit that there’s something that you’re holding from me and now I’m set to find out what that is…” His hands firmly set on his hips asserting his dominance on the space, a stance that, unbeknownst to him, was one of your weaknesses. One that made you forget to breathe and your blood pressure to rise to the sky but at the same time it was the smug look on his face, one that spoke volumes as if he already knew those treasured words hidden inside your heart. _It unnerved you._

[Originally posted by andrewbarbers](https://tmblr.co/Z1EkjWZ8S3y9GW00)

“ _Why_ are you doing this? Why _now_ of all times?” You shouted at him, nervously fidgeting with your hands, a sign of the rush of adrenaline in your veins looking for a route of escape.

“ _ **You**_ tell _**me**_ , why push me away now instead of just telling me what’s wrong?” He retorted as you let out a frustrated sigh.

“Would it change anything to dwell on what cannot be changed?” You answered, voice laced in desperation. _‘Would it?_ ’ You questioned yourself, too. _Perhaps_ , but _perhaps not._ He was, _after all_ , going away so _what difference would it make?_

“I cannot answer that unless I know what you’re referring to” _Oh, you now dreaded this confrontation more than ever._ You knew that look perfectly well, he wasn’t going to give up until you gave him answers. _Maybe you could somehow trick him?_

“I hate goodbyes! You know that! That’s it!” You screamed, moving around “I do not wish to drag it any longer than needed” You lied, completely astonished at the hearty laugh leaving his lips, earning him a surprised look from you. You could not figure out what he found so amusing on this as you felt every fiber on your being going haywire.

“ _Oh_ , you definitely underestimate me darling–” Now, you quirked up brows. What was he thinking about? But as your mind drifted away thinking of options, you missed the predatory way in which he approached you until he stood in front of you, again. But this time around there was a glimmer of an unrecognizable emotion on him, one that brought back that all-engulfing tension that set your skin ablaze 

“You should do well to remember that _ **I**_ _hate liars_ ” He said making you walk backwards until the back of your legs hit the desk “And I thought that you’d be telling me the truth by now” His voice huskier than it was before “You amaze me… _always have_ ” He began thoroughly examining your every twitch and blink as he marked his words with another step closer to you, until he was just a hair away from you.

“ _ **You**_ made _**me**_ wonder about what I refused to believe for years… **_You_** made **_me_** ask myself, what reason could she possibly have to be so comfortable in my presence? To enjoy my company as much as I do hers? To trust me with her life as much as I’d die for her?” He rambled as he boldly caged you by placing his arms on each side of you palms flat on your desk, immediately making the temperature in the room to go off scale leaving you with nowhere to go but letting his gaze burn through you as a cold sweat broke on your hands, ribs painfully constricting in reflexive protection.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” You weakly said, utterly bewitched by the depth of his eyes, that rich ocean that easily drowned you without mercy.

“ _Is that it?_ Do you think that I haven’t noticed the way you react when I’m _this_ close to you? Do you know how _hard_ it is for me to stop myself from kissing you every time that I step in the same room as you? _Babe_ , our relationship is not just one of friends, _is it_?” The implication of his words making your knees buckle underneath you, the automatic reaction to his statement caught on by him as indicated by his strong arm around you, palm widely spread on your lower back safely securing you up, but up against him “ _You have feelings for me_ ” He cockily said.

“I–I don’t… _we don’t–are not…_ ” You stuttered, not a single coherent sentence formed nor left out from your lips, his low chuckle sending bolts up your spine, palpitating right beneath his palm “You’re mistaken, _Andy_ ” You softly said without breaking contact with his penetrating gaze. Causing him to pull you closer to him, so close that you didn’t know where his breath ended and where yours began, tickling your every nerve termination as your breasts brushed his chest

“If I’m truly wrong in my judgement here, then _why is it that you’re trembling in my arms darling?_ ” He all but whispered in your ear. It was then when you saw the darkness clouding his irises, but that couldn’t be right, _could it?_ _Was he really as affected by you as you were by him? Were his words true?_

“Don’t you have _a wife_ that you have to get home to?” You shakenly said, your hand hesitantly grabbing his forearm, as if to ground yourself waiting for his answer, but the real question was did you want him to let you go or for him to hold you closer? You watched him grin at you, as you thickly swallowed and a shiver ran up and down your body as you felt every ounce of self-control rapidly slipping away from you

“Is that why you’re reluctant to admit it? Because of _Laurie_?” He slightly crooked his head to the side as you gaped at him. _‘How could he say such a thing so casually as if she didn’t matter at all?’_ You didn’t understand.

“ _ **YES**_! I mean, What would she think if she came through those doors and found us in this–” You pointed your forefinger in between you, as well as you could while being perfectly molded against him before setting it over his perfectly chiseled chest “.. _ **.compromising position**_?” You quipped.

“Well, _she_ wouldn’t dare to say a thing as she bears no right over me given that she’s my _**ex-wife”**_ He answered heavily remarking the last word. ‘Did you hear it right? Did he say ex-wife?’ And it was as if he could read your mind for he continued saying “Yes, _dahling_ – she’s no longer my wife. In fact, she hasn’t been for weeks now.” He said, leaving you speechless.

“ _But_ —I… _ **I**_ thought that _**you**_ … You said that you were leaving!” You stammered, much to his amusement.

“I did. But had you come out with me tonight instead of backing out then you would have known. Because I was going to tell you not only that, but that I never intended to leave without you.” 

> _‘Wait, what?’_

“ _Yes_ , I was going to ask you to move away with me. There’s an open position for you in Colorado. It’s yours shall you wish so.”

> _‘Did he really just asked you to move away with him?’_

“Why didn’t you tell me _before_?” You said as the hand on your lower back slowly made its way to the curvature of your waist making your breath hitch at the intimacy of his touch.

“Can you blame me for wanting to share a nice dinner with you under the night sky?”

> _Oh…_
> 
> _OH!_

You were definitely _NOT_ reading this wrong, he was openly flirting with you, confessing himself to you as he pushed your buttons and oh, _was it working!?_

“So, if not for Laurie then, will you finally tell me the real reason that you were trying to avoid me?” He whispered in your ear, so low and so, so close that you felt his lips graze your earlobe. His hot breath mingled with yours, the feeling of his strong pecs beneath your hand, the wild pulsing on his arm that you felt underneath your fingertips, the rising and falling of his chest and piercing stare, it was all making it so hard.

_He was twisting the right key into the lock of your heart._

_You couldn’t take it anymore._

“ _ **I love you! I love you, okay? There. You got me to say it. Happy?**_ ” You blurted out without thinking as he nuzzled your neck before peppering it with soft feather-like kisses, making you arch your back impossibly closer to him as you moved your head to the side giving him more room to ravish you. You could feel the smile tugging on his lips as he dutifully claimed you leaving a trail of hickeys all over your neck _“I always have-_ \- since high school” You finally confessed, gasping at the feeling of his free hand sensually moving to your thigh.

“ _Oh_ , do you know how much I wanted to hear those words from you” He groaned against your neck, the feeling of his own excitement sending another rush of adrenaline through your veins. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” He asked, voice almost muffled on your skin as you struggled to hold a moan in as his motions were certain to leave a mark behind, probably equal to the half-moon nail indentations that you were imprinting on him

“I was going to, but then you told me about Laurie’s pregnancy, that you were the father and that you were marrying her because of it" You said, softly pushing him away from you, enough for him to look back into your eyes, searching, analyzing…

“But, _sweetheart_ … if you had told me back, then I wouldn’t have married her” He said with a hint of pain and regret in his voice.

“ _No_ , _**no**_ …had you known back then, you would still have married _her_ …” You began saying as your hands obeyed you for the first time since he arrived, finding solace in affectionately caressing his cheeks. “… _Because_ you’re a good man and if I had told you my feelings I would have only added the weight of guilt over your shoulders. Or _do you really think that I’d have made you choose between your unborn son and me?_ ” You have no idea how you managed to say all of this as your voice gave out on you, but the thoughts that you had held in for so long were belatedly freeing themselves and the look in his eyes told you the story of a troubled and regretful man yet a flicker of hope and gratefulness pushed their way through as well.

“And there’s absolutely _nothing wrong_ in having been there for them. You did, _after all_ , have a good life with them” You reminded him of the good times that he did get with them, moments that you occasionally witnessed from afar or occasions in which you had sporadically partaken in the background. Something that he probably wouldn’t have had in the same way if he had chosen a different path back then. And he could see that, _the honesty, the truth, all pouring from you in each word._ His eyes clouded with as much emotion as they did lust.

“ _ **I wasn’t going to judge what you just said**_ , _**but**_ …as much as I loved my son and did indeed enjoy being with him and his mother… Had I known, I would have done everything in my power to be with you and I’d still have done my best to be a good father to my son–” He said with a firm conviction that left no room for any doubts on your end “ _Because I love you, too_. It has always been you” He said in ragged breath as he rubbed his nose against yours, your heart rejoicing at the revelation of your returned affection.

“ _Wha_ –what are you doing to me?” You said barely above a whisper, no longer able to fight back the magnetic pull of his spell.

“The same as you do to me, _sweetheart_ ” He could feel your skin lit on fire just as much as his own blood rushed through his loins burning for you “I tried to tell myself that it was just my imagination, that as I married her that you’d move on, but I was only fooling myself” He said licking his lips as he looked down at yours and the way that you captured your lower one in between your teeth, enjoying the warmth of you seeping through him.

“How could I ever move on when you hold my heart in your hands? I know how much I want you, but are you sure of this? Is this real, _Andy_?” You said, his name with a lustful yet hopeful voice, a tone that further awoke the fire within him.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life as how good you feel in my arms right now and how much I love to hear my name slipping from your lips” He said as you brushed your cheek against his before gasping at the delightful sensations that his hand, creeping beneath your skirt, was sending to you “ _ **This-You, Me. I just want you to know, I’m all in.**_ ” He said, making you squeal as he hoisted you up above your desk, scrambling the few items around as your legs effortlessly found home around his hips and your hands quickly moved behind the nape of his neck.

 _“Oh… OH”_ You moaned, squirming in his hold in dire need of gaining any kind of friction on you, he saw you, he felt you.

“With that out of the way… ** _I really want to kiss you right now. May I_**?” He didn’t need to ask, but it was the gentleman in him speaking up even when his blood was flowing everywhere but on his brain cells. You eagerly nodded before his mouth crashed against yours in a passionate dance of lips and tongues, an impromptu routine that he effortlessly dominated. He sucked out all air from your lungs until they burned at the lack of oxygen. Not that you were complaining as your hands raked his hair, pulling him closer to you and drawing out a groan from him.

One of his hands kept you in place as the other continued to skillfully knead your thigh. It slowly traveled beneath your skirt, but each time higher and higher. 

His hand inched closer and closer until it found itself fully in between your legs . A soft moan escaped your lips as his fingers grazed your sensitive heat.

“You’re wet for me already” he moaned, feeling the gathered moisture over your panties. You simply nodded, capturing again his supple lips as prisoners at your command. A sound between a whimper and a moan emitted from the depth of your throat as his fingers expertly pushed your undies aside to coat themselves in you before caressing your pleasure bud, sending electricity thunderbolts on your body.

“And so responsive to me” Andy said, taking your lip in between his teeth and giving it a small tug as he worked you up

[Originally posted by sensuous](https://tmblr.co/Z6ohxgYS0Ai3qy00)

He invaded your mouth to taste all of you as your mounds kept on rubbing against his chest, making his hard-on strain inside his pants.

“ _Andyyy_ …” You screamed breaking the kiss as your hands clutched at his shoulders.

“That’s right, darling… _say my name_ ” He said before his fingers smoothly passed the barrier to snuggle up inside you, searching for that deliciously triggering spot, an excited gasp making you jolt in his arms. “ _You like that_?” He hoarsely said with his heart swelling in love and a pride filled wicked grin on at the sinful sounds filling up the space, part of them being stifled by the vicious attack on your bewitching lips. One that wasn’t only his for the taking. As he delighted himself in the artistic work of his lips on your neck, you too relished in the overwhelmingly powerful feeling of marking him as yours, the throes of your passion of full display on his neck for everyone to see.

“ _ **YES**_!!” You cried, throwing your head back at the tortuously fast circular patterns of his thumb over your clit as his fingers carried on the task of curling up in that exquisite come hither motion, the tightening coil on your belly growing and growing by the second. He reveled in the expressions he evoked on you as he felt the fluttering of your inner walls starting to constrict his digits. A rapturous sensation that drove him to increase the crescendo, _faster and faster and faster until it snapped…_

A broken moan accompanied by the hard clamping of your walls as you sank your teeth on his dress shirt clad shoulder and your hands grabbed his arms as if holding for dear life. You didn’t know what to make out of it. You had just confessed your feelings for each other and he had given you an orgasm in the same span of time, but he wasn’t done … _not just yet._

You tried to recover your breath leaning your forehead over his shoulder as you felt his hand giving a soft reassuring squeeze before a small whimper escaped your lips at the sudden emptiness that his fingers left you. You thought that you had seen it all, but _boy were you wrong?_ Watching him shamelessly suck on his slick covered fingers brought you on a whole new thrilling awareness and based on his lust blown pupils he was enjoying it as much as you did, _or so the tent in his pants told you so…_

“ _Andy_ …” You whispered, heat rushing beneath your cheeks as he lifted your chin with the same hand he just licked clean, his thumb softly parting your lips in a seductive way before kissing you again, the taste of you engulfing you whole.

“So much lost time to recover, and Oh, do I intend to start tonight…” His mischievous smirk, warning you of the desires of his heart, repressed for so long but now being dexterously unleashed to both of your delights.

“And what do you intend to do, _Mr. Barber_??” You coyly asked, a silent O shaping your mouth as both of his hands silently worked to ridden up your skirt until you were basically exposed to him.

“ _Oh_ , I intend to do so much more tonight” He said, kneeling in front of you as you watched in awe. His big hands pushing you to the edge of the desk and placing your legs over his shoulders “And I shall start _by dessert_ …” At his words you felt the familiar tingle start all over again as he licked his lips before he dived in to begin the earth shattering repertoire of skillful tongue licking and sucking ministrations that soon would have you sing the tunes of angels at the beat of his name.

He had dreamt of this, being with you in heart, mind, soul and body, and now that it was finally becoming reality he wasn’t letting you go. He pleasured you with unmatched urgency, he wanted you as much as you wanted him and he was bent on showing you his fervor and devotion to you.

Your hands raked his hair, pulling him further into you with the strength that elicited a groan of pleasure from Andy. His hands kneading and gripping your hips keeping you in place as you thrusted upwards to meet his dedicated motions. The steam in the room becoming thick with passion as incoherent curses and praises blessed his ears, all the encouragement that he needed to pull at the rubber band inside you more and more and more, as his tongue divinely caressed that inner spot that made you see stars all eager and determined to bring you to the peak of ecstasy again. The more than welcome burn of his beard over your skin only adding up to the rapid build up.

_He didn’t have to wait much._

He worshipped you like a goddess until you shuddered as waves of pleasure raked your body, letting him taste and drink every drop of your essence that you had to offer him. You cried his name, strongly holding on his hair like a rein. Your legs held him hostage nose deep in your most private area cutting his air supply as your muscles tensed at the short aftershocks washed over you until you felt yourself go limp, releasing him. You softly ruffled his disheveled hair somewhat back in place as you put your hands behind you, palms flat on the desk to stop yourself from collapsing over.

A smug grin was etched on Andy’s face as he looked up at you, licking his lips before wiping his beard with the back of his hand from the glistening remnants of the evidence of your unexpected office rendezvous. The satisfaction smile carved on you the most beautiful reward that he could receive, that was of course until you once again uttered the words that had made his heart beat again

 _“I love you Andy, I love you”_ You sweetly said, locking your eyes with his, as a few tears of happiness joined your warm statement. He attempted to stand up, but not before you got a taste of yourself, for the second time of the night, by surprising him with a searing kiss of your own, one that completely took his breath away until he was back on feet.

“Wow… that was” He said, leaning his forehead on yours.

“Yes, I know” You said looking up at him with mischief.

“What?” He shook his head.

“Maybe I should return the affection too?!” You said with a sly smile and quirked up brow, the welcomed underlying meaning of your words bringing a smirk to his lips. At least before you evoked a hiss from him as you lightly palmed him over his pants, an action that granted you his low grave moan as a prize. T’was till’ his hand held yours, painfully removing it from him, but bringing it over to his lips to drop a chaste kiss over it.

“As wonderful as that sounds, I refuse to fully ravish you for the first time between the mahogany desk and the dull grey couch” You both cackled at his own observation, given how he had in fact just pleasured you above said desk.

“And what do you have in mind then?? If I might know.”

“Now that I have you, I’m never letting you go—but maybe I should feed you some food first” He answered you with an intense look on “Although… I’m highly tempted for a take-out at your place” He suggestively offered.

“ _Hmm_ …And I—” You said running a finger down the edge of his bearded jaw and down his neck until resting over the loose knot of his tie “–I think that I’d like that second option so very much too” Proudly smiling at the lipstick mark that you left on his otherwise spotless white dress shirt perfectly matching the hickeys on his neck.

He chuckled. “I guess that it’s true what they say” He said with his hands on your hips.

“And what would that be _Mr. Barber_?”

“Tha _ **t it’s never too late**_ to accomplish your dreams.”

 _“Oh, this was most definitely not a dream_ ” You both laughed at the implication of your words. That was indeed just the beginning of a very, _very promising night…_

**A/N:** I hope that you liked it as much as I did writing this! I truly love Andy and hope to explore more of him in the future. Please, let me know what you think in the comments below! 

##  **Thanks for reading!! 💖**


End file.
